


A Sip For Me and A Sip For You

by Lockandk3yfiction



Series: Fairy Tail Drabbles & Request [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic, F/F, First morning together, Sharing a Mug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockandk3yfiction/pseuds/Lockandk3yfiction
Summary: With a defeated sigh, Ultear pulled away. "That's my mug…""Yeah. So?""My mug, Cana."
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Ultear Milkovich
Series: Fairy Tail Drabbles & Request [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543519
Kudos: 5
Collections: Fairy Tail Rarepairs





	A Sip For Me and A Sip For You

**Author's Note:**

> This might have been a request from [tumblr](lockandk3yfiction.tumblr.com) but I just really wanted to write a couple sharing someone's favorite mug with each other.

Light shone through the open blinds, igniting the kitchen in its vibrant warmth. A welcomed feeling in the midst of winter. Cana hummed along with the coffee maker as it brew. Her smile giddy after waking up next to her love for the first time. Never had she ever spent the night at Ultears before, locked up in the cozy little apartment as if it was home.

If Cana was honest, which she always was, she wouldn't mind calling it home. Day after day, kissing her girlfriend good morning. Stumbling into the kitchen for breakfast; cuddling in puffy Ultears robes.

Her bare feet danced upon the hardwood floors, nimble fingers opening and closing each cupboard. The cups had to be there somewhere. On her venture, she pulled out the sugar and the creamer. Picked up the used rag on the floor, checked to make sure the stove burners were off. It was inside the cupboard above the blender that she found just what she was looking for.

Surely, Ultear wouldn't mind. Cana was sure to leave extra coffee for her.

Picking out two mugs, Cana filled a white mug with detailed stopwatch clocks for herself, leaving the plain teal one empty. Once Ultear wakes up, Cana will make her a cup but for now it will keep warm on the coffee maker. 

Waiting at the table, Cana found a few magazines she could flip through. A downer that it wasn't anything lewd. Instead the magazines Ultear had set were the normal every day news tabloid, women's health 'zine and a shoppe order book. Cana eyed the matching necklaces on sale engraved with different words. His and Hers. Soul and Mate. Mother and Daughter. Maybe she could order a pair for Christmas.

It wasn't long before the bedroom door creaked, shuffling of feet making their way down the hall. Cana heard Ultear yawn and smiled along the rim of the mug.

"Morning, sunshine!"

"Calling me sunshine won't make me any bright," Ultear grumbled. The palms of her hands scrubbed at her eyes, another yawn threatening to leave her tight lips. "What smells good?"

"I made some coffee. That will be two kisses on the cheek and one on the lips." Cana tapped her cheeks once and her lips once.

Ultear chuckled, resting her hands on the table top to lean into Cana's space. She did precisely as asked, grin pressing against Cana's own smile.

Pulling back though, Ultears face fell. Her eyes strayed to the mug clutched between Cana's hands. Unease filled her stomach, her lips twisting in discomfort.

"What's wrong?"

Cana's voice brought her out of her head. Ultears gaze flicked between Cana's curious face and the mug. "...it's nothing…"

"Oh, no. No," Cana gently jabbed Ultear. "It's not nothing. What is it?"

With a defeated sigh, Ultear pulled away. "That's my mug…"

"Yeah. So?"

"_My mug_, Cana."

"Oh? OH!" Cana's eyes widened. She nearly dropped the mug on the spot. "I didn't realise -"

"No, no. It's fine." Ultear attempted to wave it off but her expression wouldn't cooperate. Her eyes dull and brows worrying in evident distress. _It's just a mug,_ she told herself. _Just a mug._

Her _FAVORITE_ mug but still a mug.

"I can go grab a new one! I didn't mean steal it or anything! I didn't know!"

"It's fine, it's fine. Please don't worry your lip over it." Ultear sighed, smoothing her thumb over Cana's pouted lip. "Maybe we could share it though..?"

Cana blinked.

"It kind of… makes my day when I use that mug."

"Yeah… yeah. We can share!"

Cana stood up abruptly, catching Ultear off guard as she ran back behind the counter. Mug in hand. Ultear squinted her eyes.

When Cana came back, Ultears favorite mug was filled to the brim with fresh steaming hot coffee. "Here! The more the merrier! Right?"

Ultear's heart leapt out of her chest. "Yeah."

Pulling up a chair beside Cana, the two drank from the same mug. They kissed the same rim, tasted the same flavor. Their morning continued on with muffled laughter and sweet nothings.


End file.
